custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Caliga (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Toa Caliga was a mysterious and unique Toa of Lightning who was created to guard the Kanohi Ignika, in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Toa of Lightning, Caliga began her life as a Vo-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Eventually, she was placed in a village near the Coastal Desert of the Northern Continent, where she established herself as a somewhat eccentric local village guard. Caliga had a brutal passion for conflict and desired to one day leave behind the small settlement to achieve a position of power and respect in the Matoran Universe. Caliga often debated her morals with another local Vo-Matoran named Ninian, who was disapproving of her violent desires. However, when a group of Dark Hunters ransacked the village and damaged Ninian's business in one of their early plunders of the Northern Continent, both Vo-Matoran developed a fierce resentment towards the ineffective system of justice in play at the time and stopped paying an interest to their local Toa Team. While Ninian would later go on to become involved in Metru-Nui's Law Enforcement, Caliga took the opportunity to search the Matoran Universe for the Kanohi Ignika, a powerful Kanohi that she believed had the capacity to decimate the Dark Hunters in retaliation for their attack upon her village. Search for the Ignika Sensing her desire to find the Kanohi and wanting another guardian, the semi-sentient Ignika used its powers to draw Caliga to the Chamber of Life. However, the Vo-Matoran was defeated by Umbra - a being whose sole purpose was to guard the mask. Explaining her desperate situation to him, Caliga was able to reason with the guardian to spare her life. Because the Ignika saw potential in Caliga she was thus transformed into a Toa and charged with guarding an underwater passageway that led to the 777 Stairs. Granted with Toa Power, a new Kanohi, Wrist-Blades and a Razor-Bone Spear, Caliga schemed to betray the Ignika and to leave for the surface world to battle the Dark Hunters. However, the Kanohi was fully-aware of her intentions and transformed her into a water-breather, trapping her in the aquatic passageway and preventing her from disrupting the delicate balance of power in the Matoran Universe. Angered by this, Caliga made many attempts to escape the passageway but ultimately found that she was incapable of surviving on dry land. Life as a Toa Having been transformed into a Toa in the earliest years of the Matoran Universe's history, Caliga eventually gained natural night vision and hardened considerably, adopting a predatory nature. Though reluctantly, Caliga in fact carried out her duty to the Ignika by killing any trespassers who entered the passage in search of the Ignika. Over the course of her service, Caliga encountered only a handful of thieves who tried to use Kanohi Kaukaus to infiltrate the flooded cavern. The overwhelming majority of her foes tended to simply hold their breath. Occasionally, Caliga took joy in fighting opponents who used Breathing Apparatuses though was unable to venture outside of her cave even when she looted the Apparatuses from them. Several centuries ago, Caliga was also known to have murdered an unnamed Skakdi who attempted to steal the Avohkii. Roughly 3,000 years ago, however, the Toa Inika ventured to Voya-Nui and retrieved the Ignika on behalf of the Order of Mata-Nui in the Fractures Universe equivalent of the Destiny War, which allowed them to gain an upper hand in the early days of the conflict. As such, Caliga's service was no longer needed and the Ignika granted her the ability to breathe air once again. However, as Caliga had given up attempting to escape, she remained unaware. Escape Around six months after the end of the war, Caliga encountered Toa Kazaat and his Ga-Matoran accomplice; Krennato. Assuming them to be thieves, the Toa of Lightning shocked them twice with her Voltage Gauntlets to the point where they were rendered temporarily paralyzed then stole a number of their Air Bladders, leaving them to suffocate and struggle for survival. However, the Ga-Matoran sacrificed herself in order to give the Toa of Fire her last Air Bladder. Infuriated by the death of the Matoran he was charged with protecting, Kazaat engaged Caliga in a brief skirmish, which ended with the Toa of Fire absorbing the heat from the water around Caliga, freezing her in a block of ice. Having received a vision of the future from his Kanohi Danju, the Toa then realized that he had to bring his captive with him. As such, he awkwardly swam through the subterranean passageway, carrying Caliga's frozen form on top of him. The pair of Toa were finally able to escape the maze and Kazaat liberated Caliga from the ice. Although she was hostile towards him at first, the Toa of Fire offered her the chance to accompany him, seeing potential in her for a useful ally. Grudgingly, the Toa of Lightning accepted and accompanied the Toa of Fire to his destination: the Bohrok Hive. Quotes Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Caliga possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Lightning energy, which she could manifest through means of weak electrical resistance. Upon being transformed into a Toa, Caliga gained the ability to create, control, and absorb electrical energy, as well as projecting images made out of lightning. However, given the fact that her element was hazardous in an aquatic environment, Caliga rarely resorted to using her Elemental Powers. More frequently, she relied on her Voltage Gauntlets, which could function underwater. Caliga was tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic and assertive. However, she was a character ruled by her emotions, in spite of how she pretended that they did not exist. Additionally, Caliga was gifted with the ability to breath both air and water. Mask and Tools Toa Caliga's primary weapon was her Razor-Bone Spear, which was gifted to her by the Kanohi Ignika. Although the weapon was created before the invention of Protosteel, the metal alloy remains harder than most contemporary metals and was sharpened to such a delicate point that it could pierce some of the strongest metals in the Matoran Universe. In addition, Toa Caliga carried a pair of Voltage Gauntlets, which were fused to her hands as a constant reminder of her servitude to the Kanohi Ignika. Due to the contrasting nature of her Electrical elemental powers and her watery surroundings, the Gauntlets converted her Elemental Powers into Artificial Electricity, allowing her to fire focused blasts of energy in a particular direction without being electrocuted. Even when she missed a target, the Gauntlets still enabled her to send an electrical current through the nearby surrounding waters. Initially, Caliga wore a powerless Kanohi Matatu. Upon her transformation into a Toa by the Kanohi Ignika's doing, however, this Kanohi was replaced by a Great Mask of Conjuring, which enabled her to program a specific power into her Mask for approximately 30 minutes. Upon will, she could also share this power with another target. However, the Kanohi could be triggered by mentally describing a specific power, though it still required at least one weakness. Forms Trivia *As the Kanohi Ignika was removed from the Chamber of Life many years ago, Caliga could in fact have left the passageway and had the ability to breath both air and water. However, as she simply gave up trying to escape some time before the Ignika's retrieval, she remained unaware until Toa Kazaat forcibly removed her from the aquatic maze. *All lightning-related visual effects in Caliga's images were provided at the courtesy of BionicleChicken, who very kindly aided in the image design process. Appearances Fractures Universe *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' Remains Alternate Universe *''Night of the Long Knives'' Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Lightning Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team